<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Blonde by wedontslave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727632">Wrong Blonde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/wedontslave'>wedontslave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/wedontslave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana spoons the wrong blonde. Brittany is not amused. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Blonde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana is by no means a morning person.</p><p>On a normal day before school, she would snooze her alarm at least three times before getting up. Then she would gulp down a cup of coffee before feeling awake enough to function. Then she would brush her hair languidly while drinking a cup of coffee. She would then make her way downstairs, prepare some kind of breakfast with coffee as her beverage. On the way to school she would stop by at the local café and buy another cup of coffee, drinking it until she arrives and sees her favourite person in the whole entire world, Brittany.</p><p>Brittany would tell her that drinking that much coffee would be bad for Santana’s health, but Santana would silence her with a kiss, which Brittany would happily reciprocate.</p><p>A disruption in her holy coffee ritual would unleash hell on all those around her.</p><p>However, her crankiness in the mornings could be minimized with the help of a certain blonde.</p><p>You see, there isn’t one thing that Santana likes more than waking up next to her girlfriend, who would be more likely than not awake then. She would pepper Santana’s face with kisses while Santana slowly surfaces into consciousness, and when both of her chocolate eyes are open, signifying her being awake, she would press her luscious lips on Santana’s own, despite the brunette’s complaints that she has morning breath. Brittany doesn’t care. She would sometimes have a little tongue duel with Santana, until the need for oxygen becomes too much for the girls, which is when they would break apart, lips a little swollen, giving satisfied, dazed smiles into each other’s faces, staring into each other’s eyes until one of their parent’s voice breaks them out of their reverie, screaming at them that they are late for school.</p><p>This is why when a murky mocha eye opens at the crack of dawn to see a curtain of blonde hair she smiles, still in her half-asleep state. Taking a huge inhale through her nose and breathing in the blonde’s scent, she closes her eyes contently, draping her arms across the blonde’s waist, hugging her closer.</p><p>She’s not sure how much time passed. It could’ve been minutes, or hours.</p><p>She wakes up to a sound of a throat being cleared. The first thing she sees is the same curtain of blonde hair, which is probably one of her favourite sights to see in the morning, so she nestled her head closer to the blonde, forehead resting on her shoulder, arm across her waist, leg wrapped around the other’s legs. She lets out a sigh of pure bliss and closes her eyes again, fully intent on waiting for her sweet lady kisses when the other girl wakes up.</p><p>The sound of a throat clearing snaps her out of her trance, this time a little closer to a low growl. Santana takes that as one of the sounds that Brittany sometimes makes in her sleep, so she doesn’t think too much of it.</p><p>Until she realises that the sound came from behind her.</p><p>Releasing her hold, she turns around a little bit, just enough to see what was making that sound behind her. Maybe it was Brittany’s cat?</p><p>What greets her eyes is not what she expects.</p><p>She sees Brittany on the other side. Except she’s scowling. Well, as close as a scowl as Brittany can manage. Her nose is scrunched up a little bit and a thin crease appears between her eyebrows. A little pout forms on her lips, and Santana wants nothing more than to take her lower lip between her own lips, probably sucking it which would evoke all kinds of heavenly sounds from Brittany’s throat.</p><p>Wait, why is she scowling?</p><p>If Brittany is behind Santana, then who is the girl in front of Santana, that she has been spooning the entire time?</p><p>Lifting her face a little bit, the brunette peeks at the girl’s face, realising after a few seconds that it is Quinn.</p><p>She remembers why Quinn was sleeping with them.</p><p>Quinn came over last night for the girl’s night they had every Friday, except things got a little crazy and Quinn couldn’t be bothered to drive home so she passed out like a log on Santana’s bed.</p><p>Brittany insisted on sleeping at the side so she could sleep next to the stuffed duck that was on Santana’s bedside table. You can probably guess it was a gift from Brittany to Santana.</p><p>This meant that Santana was stuck sleeping in the middle.</p><p>This meant that Santana had been cuddling Quinn this entire time.</p><p>Brittany is not happy, if the fact that she is still scowling at Santana is any indication.</p><p>Is she jealous?</p><p>Most likely she is. Brittany obviously wants Santana to cuddle her instead, maybe share some more sweet lady kisses.</p><p>But what would be the fun in that? Santana decides that she wants to have a little fun at Brittany’s expense.</p><p>Turning back around, Santana pulls Quinn a little closer, burying her head into Quinn’s hair and letting out a sigh of content. She makes sure that Brittany sees that Santana is stroking Quinn’s hair with her free arm, which is one of Brittany’s favourite things for Santana to do.</p><p>A few seconds later, Brittany makes her attempt at catching Santana’s attention again. This time it’s still a growl, but a little higher pitched than last time. Maybe it’s a high growl?</p><p>This makes Santana want to smirk, but she only does it internally. She turns her head to Brittany, who is still frowning at her.</p><p>“Morning.” Santana says, chipper. Brittany doesn’t reply. A few moments pass before Santana shrugs as well as she can when she’s lying down and turns her face back into Quinn’s hair and closes her eyes again.</p><p>A disappointed sound escapes the back of Brittany’s throat. Nothing happens for a short while and Santana thinks that her teasing should probably be brought to an end now. But before she can act upon anything Brittany abruptly scoots over, yanking Santana’s arm from Quinn’s waist. She wraps her own arm around Santana’s waist and starts making her way back to her side of the bed, taking Santana with her. As soon as Santana is a reasonable distance away from Quinn, Brittany’s actions stop as suddenly as it started. Santana shoots Brittany a questioning look, and Brittany replies with a petulant expression. Her frown has lessened a little bit but her lower lip jutted out a bit further. It is honestly so adorable that Santana wants to just give in and take Brittany’s lips into her own, but this is just too fun.</p><p>It can’t hurt to tease her a little longer, right?</p><p>Santana flips and makes her way back to Quinn’s side, once again hugging her close and breathing in her scent. She lets out a very audible groan of contentment.</p><p>Quinn is still sleeping.</p><p>Santana feels a poke on her shoulder, but she ignores it and starts to clamber up Quinn’s body, so that she is half laying on Quinn now.</p><p>Another poke. Nothing.</p><p>A punch. Mild pain momentarily stings Santana’s back. She slowly makes her way off Quinn’s body, turning to look at Brittany once again.</p><p>“Britt,” Santana fake whines. “I’m trying to sleep.” The scowl is back on Brittany’s expression, but this time it is deeper than Santana has ever seen before. Her normally bright, cerulean blue eyes turn a dull shade, clouding with shock, anger, sadness.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.” Brittany croaks, flipping around so that she has her back to Santana. Santana watches her for a short while, before deciding that enough is enough and she should probably stop teasing Brittany any more. Tentatively, Santana slides to Brittany’s side of the bed and places a gentle hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Brittany jerks a little bit, throwing Santana’s hand off her. “Go away.” Her voice sounds a little muffled, probably due to the pillow.</p><p>Santana wraps an arm around Brittany’s front this time, and despite Brittany shaking, trying to get the brunette off her, Santana holds on and gets a clear look on Brittany’s face.</p><p>Her face was a little flushed, scowl still in place, an angry tear escaping her long lashes. Santana hates seeing Brittany shed any tears, so she places her lips just beneath her eye where the tear is, kissing it away.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Santana coos softly. “I was only teasing, baby.”</p><p>“It wasn’t funny.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Santana repeats, hugging Brittany close, placing her cheek on the blonde’s. After having cuddled Quinn for a while, Santana only realises now how well her body fit with Brittany’s. It is almost like they were made for each other.</p><p>“I’m mad at you.” Brittany mumbles, except the unusual bite in her voice has now gone.</p><p>“I know.” Santana whispers, gently flipping Brittany over so that they are now facing each other. With that done, she places a tender kiss on the blonde’s cheeks, before Brittany turns her head and captures Santana’s lips with her own. A few moments pass, before Brittany breaks the kiss.</p><p>“You and Quinn.” Santana doesn’t know what Brittany meant by that.</p><p>“Quinn’s pretty,” Santana responds, cavalier. Brittany shoots her a withering look. “But you’re beautiful.” Santana quickly adds to save herself, inwardly cringing at the level of cheese that is going on right now. However, this evidently satisfies Brittany, for the crease between her eyebrows disappear and a small bashful smile appears on her face.</p><p>“Beautiful?” she echoes.</p><p>“The most beautiful.” Santana purrs, basking in the deep flush that appeared in Brittany’s cheeks. Their lips lock again, before a groan not emitted by either girl makes its way into their ears.</p><p>Quinn.</p><p>Brittany’s scowl is instantly back.</p><p>“Quinn’s not sleeping in our bed again. She’s going to steal you away again.” Santana wanted to make a point that Quinn did nothing wrong, and it was Santana that was spooning Quinn, not the other way round. But better Brittany be mad at Quinn than Santana, right?</p><p>“Our bed?” Santana says instead, with an amused chuckle.</p><p>“<em>Our</em> bed.” Brittany stresses, and with that, she breaks from Santana’s hold, climbs over Santana so that she’s next to Quinn, who is starting to stir. Santana watches as Brittany starts to push Quinn’s shoulders, making her start to roll away. Brittany doesn’t stop rolling Quinn until Santana sees Quinn disappear off the side of the bed, shortly followed by a dull thud that reverberated around Santana’s bedroom.</p><p>“<em>Yeow!”</em> Quinn squeaked, but neither girl paid attention. Brittany crawled back to Santana’s side.</p><p>“You’re mine.” she states, straddling Santana’s hips.</p><p>“You’re jealous.” Santana couldn’t help but mention. She expected a scathing look from Brittany, but she only got a blush.</p><p>“Maybe a little,” Brittany concedes, before she captures Santana’s lips again. This time, there was tongue.</p><p>Quinn wakes up on the floor, her entire left side in pain, as well as her back. With a small groan, she sits up and rubbed her eyes. The first thing she hears in the morning is the small moans that is emitted somewhere above her. She stands up and sees Brittany practically devouring Santana, and with that she decides to leave and make a cup of coffee.</p><p>She spends the entire time wondering why she was sleeping on the floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>